Viaje Improvisto
by Fancy10
Summary: Draco y Hermione se ven obligados a convivir en otra época, por un accidente en Pociones que los llevó nada mas y nada menos que al la época de los merodeadores... ¿Como harán para regresar a su tiempo sin modificar el futuro que ellos conocen?


**Viaje Inesperado…**

Esto no es una historia común, es algo que sucedió inesperadamente ¿Qué pasaría si dos personas totalmente diferentes tuvieran la oportunidad de cambiar el presente? Eso nadie lo puede saber, bueno en realidad yo si, es por eso este relato.

Es extraño el estar contando esto, pero tuve la oportunidad de poder cambiar la historia de una de las personas que mas aprecio y quiero, mi mejor amigo. Un chico que creció junto a sus despreciables tíos, que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tener una familia.

Pero por suerte el destino me eligió para poder cambiar su pasado y su presente, por que eso fue lo que hice, en un principio me desesperé, no solo por mí, sino por que no fui sola, fui con la persona más detestable e insoportable que conocí en mi vida. Un chico que desde que entré en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería me hizo la vida imposible los 7 años que estuve allí. Si mi eterno enemigo Draco Malfoy, ¿pero que hacer ante una situación semejante? Me pregunté. En ese momento no tenía ni idea pero la verdad que valió la pena. Eso lo digo ahora, pero en ese momento solo quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Nuestro último año en Hogwarts fue extraño, regresamos ese año luego de la muerte de nuestro querido director Albus Dumbledore, aunque en un principio a Ron y a mi nos costo mucho convencer a Harry de regresar ese año, ya que él tenia una misión, una misión oscura y peligrosa que tanto Ron como yo amigos incondicionales lo acompañaríamos en esa dura tarea. Pero no todo fue como yo supuse que seria, teníamos que encontrar los Horrocruxes para destruir al mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos, muchos lo llamas El que no debe ser nombrado, otros El Señor Tenebroso, ya sabemos de quien hablamos, de Voldemort, así que ese verano nos la pasamos horas y horas investigando la manera de destruir los Horrocruxes, por supuesto Harry nos contó con lujo de detalles todo lo que Dumbledore le había enseñado acerca de Voldemort, su niñez, su ambición, sus ansias de poder y por sobre todas las cosas los errores que este cometió en su momento para tener el destino que tuvo. Era extraño nos sentíamos solos, por supuesto casi todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix nos vigilaban casi todo el tiempo, sobre todo la madre de Ron, la Señora Weasley trataba por sobre todas las cosas averiguar que era lo que nosotros tres estábamos planeando. Por supuesto que no tuvo éxito, los tres siempre fuimos muy cuidadosos. Pero eso ahora no va al caso…

Mi historia comienza el 1 de Septiembre, el día en que regresaríamos a Hogwarts, a cursar nuestro último año, yo personalmente no tenía idea de lo que el destino me tenía preparado… y mucho menos Harry y Ron.

**OoOoO**

Tres adolescentes bajaron del Expreso de Hogwarts, sus caras daban muchas señales de que no estaban muy contentos de regresar, sobre todo la de un chico de pelo negro azabache con unos ojos verdes y una cicatriz que no dejaba duda de quien era. A su lado una alto pelirrojo con cara de fastidio, este había pensado que ese año se libraría de Hogwarts, pero se equivocó. Y por supuesto, Hermione una chica de 17 años pero con un cuerpo de mujer ya bien desarrollado, su pelo castaño caía a lo largo de su media espalda, ya no mas enmarañado, sino que ahora lo formaban unos delicados rizos bien formados que acentuaban su rostro.

Los tres caminaron hacia los carruajes que los llevarían hacia el castillo, ninguno hizo un comentario. Pero el silencio no era incomodo, sino que cada uno vagaba por sus pensamientos. Algunos alumnos los señalaban al pasar, pero ellos los ignoraron.

Entraron al castillo y caminaron hacia el Gran salón comedor, sabían muy bien que ese año sin su querido director las cosas no iban a ser como antes, antes de entrar se cruzaron con un grupo de Slytherin que se rieron de ellos, pero hicieron oídos sordos a sus sarcásticos comentarios.

Una vez dentro del comedor se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor, saludaron a sus compañeros y tomaron asiento esperando el discurso del nuevo director de Hogwarts, ellos suponían que Minerva McGonagall seria la nueva directora, pero cuando Harry posó la vista en la mesa de los profesores sintió un nudo en el estomago y no solo eso una ira lo invadió. Hermione y Ron se que también lo notaron trataron de persuadir a su amigo de que no cometiera una locura, allí sentado en el lugar de Albus Dumbledore se encontraba sentado su mismísimo asesino, Severus Snape, los tres dirigieron su vista a la mesa de Slytherin allí se toparon con que todas las serpientes los miraron con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, pero sobre todo su enemigo declarado Draco Malfoy.

–Harry por favor contrólate, se que es difícil pero hazlo –le dijo Hermione que ya se venia venir un ataque de furia por parte de Harry.

El moreno solo bufó molesto, Ron le dio un golpe de ánimo en su hombro pero él no cambio su expresión.

De pronto se abrieron las puertas y allí entraba la profesora McGonagall seguida de unos varios chicos que ese año ingresarían al colegio, todos notaron que no eran tantos como en los años anteriores.

La profesora comenzó con la selección, por supuesto la gran mayoría de los alumnos nuevos fueron a Slytherin, cosa que a algunos extraño un poco, pero era de suponerse ya que todos ellos eran hijos de mortífagos declarados.

De pronto todo el comedor quedó en un silencio incomodo, ya que el nuevo director se levanto de su silla para dar su discurso.

–Bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar, este año todos notaran nuevos cambios y reglas en este establecimiento, se han incorporado a nuestro colegio dos nuevos profesores, quiero presentarles su nuevo profesor de DCAO McNair – de pronto se escucharon murmullos por todas las mesas- y su nueva profesora de Estudios Muggles Alecto Carrows, quiero aclarar que esta materia será obligatoria para todos los alumnos este año –mas murmullos se escucharon- bienvenidos profesores- Snape continuó con su discurso pero ya casi nadie escuchaba solo aplaudieron forzosamente cuando el nuevo director termino con un- que empiece el banquete.

En la mesa de Gryffindor parecía como si nadie tuviera hambre ya que todos miraban la comida y nadie comía. En cambio en la mesa de Slytherin no cabían de felicidad, ese año seria su oportunidad, y no la iban a dejar pasar.

Harry apenas toco su cordero asado, Ron por primera vez en su vida no comió casi nada, mientras que Hermione miraba su plato aun vació con los ojos llorosos. Se levantaron para ir a su sala común como autómatas, era muy difícil soportar todo eso, sobre todo para Harry que fue el que presencio el asesinato de Dumbledore. Cuando estaban saliendo del gran comedor una voz detrás de ellos los llamo.

–Parece que el trío dorado no esta muy a gusto con nuestro nuevo director –siseo Draco Malfoy, detrás de el como siempre sus gorilas Crabbe y Goyle, y a su lado Pansy Parkinson que reía como una hiena y Blaise Zabinni con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Harry se frenó en seco.

–Ignóralos Harry- suplicó Hermione- por favor

No supo por que pero agradeció a todos los astros ya que su amigo no hizo ningún tipo de comentario y continuo su camino, Ron por su parte miró desafiantes a las serpientes, luego siguió a Harry, mientras que Hermione ni siquiera se digno a mirarlos.

Cuando atravesaron el retrato de la Señora Gorda Harry se fue directo a su habitación seguido de Ron y Hermione. Al entrar vieron como su amigo comenzaba a romper todo a su paso, ni siquiera trataron de detenerlo ya que ellos sentían lo mismo en ese momento.

–Sabíamos que no seria un año fácil –dijo Ron.

–No lo entiendo ¿Por qué no fue McGonagall la directora? –acotó Hermione

Harry solo los miró, sentía ganas de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, aún no creía que ese maldito asesino ocupara el lugar de su querido Dumbledore. Nadie dijo mas nada, así se quedaron un buen rato, ni siquiera sabían cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, el silencio se cortó con un bostezo por parte de la castaña.

–Chicos me voy a dormir estoy cansadísima, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo, creo que mañana no va a ser un buen día –dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta una vez en el marco de esta se giró y los miró- Buenas noches.

Ron comenzó a ponerse su pijama Harry lo imitó ambos se metieron en su cama sin decir ni una sola palabra.

**OoOoO**

Como Hermione había mencionado las clases comenzaron y con ellas un montón de problemas, a Gryffindor ya le habían quitado 100 puntos en una sola clase de DCAO, su nuevo profesor arrancó con las maldiciones imperdonables, para desgracias de Harry, Ron y Hermione esa clase la compartían con los Slytherin, así que el profesor hizo pasar a un alumno al frente para mostrarles el funcionamiento, por supuesto que no fue un Slytherin.

–Bueno vamos a hacer un pequeña demostración, para eso necesito un voluntario –paso la vista por la clase con una media sonrisa de lado- Señor Potter podría hacer el honor.

Harry apretó sus puños fuertemente al escuchar las risas de los Slytherin, pero con paso decidido camino hacia delante de la clase, si ese maldito Mortífago pensaba ponerlo en ridículo se iba a arrepentir.

–Bueno señor Potter colóquese frente mío –miró a la clase- ahora vamos a hacer junto al señor Potter una demostración del maleficio Imperius.

Harry ya se lo esperaba pero el nuevo profesor se iba a llevar una sorpresa, ese verano no solo investigaron la forma de llegar a los Horrocruxes sino que Alastor Moody los sometió a un duro entrenamiento, y Harry estaba en "alerta permanente".

McNair dirigió su varita hacia Harry y recito la maldición, Harry pudo sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba, pero no lo suficiente como para que ese mortífago lo controlara.

–Bien Potter quiero que bailes –dijo riendo, todos los Slytherin reían mientras que los Gryffindor miraban anonadados.

Harry se rió.

–¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes McNair? –lo provocó

Ahora el turno de los Gryffindor reír, esto enfureció al profesor así que nuevamente apunto a Harry con su varita, pero antes de que pueda mencionar la maldición, Harry había apuntado con la suya al profesor.

–Imperio –dijo con una sonrisa de lado, el cuerpo de McNair se relajo por completo y Harry ahora fue el que miro a la clase- Bueno ahora profesor haría el honor de cacarear como una gallina.

Y así lo hizo, miles de risas estallaron en el aula mientras el profesor cacareaba, los Slytherin estaban consternados mientras que a los Gryffindors se le caían las lágrimas de la risa.

Cuando Harry retiró la maldición McNair se abalanzó contra él, pero Harry con los reflejos de un buen buscado lo esquivó y le mando un hechizo de piernas de gelatina.

–Potter más te vale que me quites el hechizo por que me vas a conocer –amenazó

–¿Tú y cuantos mas? Creo o mas bien supongo que Voldemort me quiere solo para él –la clase se quedo en silencio, Ron se llevo una mano a la frente dándose un leve golpe y Hermione maldecía interiormente a su impulsivo amigo.

Al profesor se le desencajó la mandíbula, pero no se iba a rebajar a un chiquillo prepotente así que de la punta de su varia hizo aparecer una enorme serpiente, este rió al ver como la serpiente se dirigía a Harry para atacarlo, pero eso nunca sucedió ya que de pronto se oyó por toda el aula un siseo, pero no provenía de la serpiente sino de Harry, automáticamente la serpiente cambió su objetivo y se encaminó a atacar a McNair.

Este estaba pálido al verse ahora atacado por su propio hechizo.

–Muérdelo –siseó Harry, la serpiente se deslizó hasta llegar al profesor y luego comenzó a enrollarse sobre los hombros de McNair ejerciendo mucha presión sobre sus hombros, se escuchó como un par de huesos crujían y el chillido de dolor que salio desde lo mas profundo de la garganta de su profesor.

Todos miraban la escena boquiabiertos y ninguno se atrevía a meterse.

–Harry dile que paré- gritó Hermione captando la atención de todos- te pueden expulsar por atacar a un profesor.

–¿Crees que me importa Hermione? Me da igual – dijo Harry sin apartar su vista de la serpiente.

–Harry por favor no lo hagas –rogó nuevamente la castaña.

–Si Harry no lo hagas –el que ahora había hablado fue Ron.

Todos en el aula seguían la conversación como si fuera un partido de tenia, miraban a Harry luego a Ron y después a Hermione, pero nadie se atrevía a hablar.

–Suéltalo –siseo nuevamente Harry cuando ya la serpiente había apretado su cuello de tal manera que la cara de McNair estaba casi violeta.

El profesor cayó en el suelo respirando con dificultad y tomaba bocanadas enormes de aire.

–100 puntos menos para tu casa Potter y esta noche estas en detención –dijo McNair.

Harry solo se rió y volvió a su asiento…

Así había sido su primer clase, y aun faltaban unas cuantas mas, pero lo peor de todo era la clase que nuevamente compartían con los Slytherin luego del almuerzo Pociones…

**OoOoO**

La clase de Pociones dio comienzo, nuestro trío de oro como siempre se sentaron juntos, pero al entrar el profesor Slughorn anunció que armaría parejas dobles. Todos se miraron extrañados, así que esbozando su típica sonrisa de morsa detrás de su bigote comenzó a armar las parejas.

–Potter con Zabinni –Harry mofó ligeramente al igual que Blaise y se fueron a sentar juntos- Weasley – Parkinson – un muy enojado Ron se fue a sentar al lado de una muy irritada Pansy- Longbottom – Goyle –así fue armando las parejas hasta que llegó el turno de Hermione- Señorita Granger con el señor Malfoy- la castaña maldijo interiormente mientras veía como Malfoy se sentaba a su lado con una mueca de asco- Bien ahora que ya están las parejas podrán comenzar con su poción, las indicaciones esta en la pizarra.

Así comenzó la clase cada uno estaba concentrado en lo que tenia que hacer, Harry cortaba las raíces con mucha bronca, mientras que Ron prácticamente las hacia puré, Hermione por su parte se dispuso a trabajar como si el rubio no estuviera a su lado y Draco hacia lo mismo. De pronto se escuchó una explosión, todos giraron sus cabezas y vieron a Neville y a Goyle cubiertos por una masa verdosa que tenia olor ha podrido, el profesor descontó puntos a ambos y los mando a limpiarse de inmediato.

Hermione ignoraba olímpicamente a Malfoy, cuando estaba por echar las raíces Malfoy la frenó.

–No, ya las eche yo –dijo y comenzó a remover la poción.

–Lo estas haciendo mal es en sentido a las agujas del reloj –le dijo ella con un poco de desdén.

–Cállate sangre sucia no me digas como lo tengo que hacer.

–Idiota –le dijo ella.

Draco siguió como sino la hubiera oído, pero cuando estaba por agregar los polvo de cabellos de unicornio esta vez fue la castaña quien lo interrumpió.

–Ya las agregué yo –le dijo

El rubio la volvió a ignorar, cosa que no le incomodó en nada a Hermione, pero cuando estaban por poner el último ingrediente los dos al mismo tiempo lo tomaron.

–Suéltalo Granger.

–No, suéltalo tú.

–No me des órdenes impura.

–Tú tampoco lo hagas.

Así comenzó un forcejeo entre ambos mientras se insultaban mutuamente, de pronto toda la clase se dio vuelta a mirarlos incluido el profesor, que se fue acercando hacia ellos, pero cuando estaba por intervenir sintió como todo el caldero en que estaban trabajando Draco y Hermione lo cubría de pies a cabeza, ellos estaban tan metidos en su pelea que no se dieron cuenta de cuando se pararon y comenzaron a gritar, el caldero estaba entre medio de los dos y sin saber quien de los dos fue, hicieron volar el caldero derramando toda la poción sobre el profesor. Hermione se quedó de piedra y Draco por su parte bastante consternado. Era la primera vez en todos sus años como profesor que sufría un atentado como ese y eso se reflejaba en el rostro indignado del profesor.

–GRANGER, MALFOY ESTAN CASTIGADOS DE POR VIDA – gritó fuera de si.

–Profesor yo lo lamento mucho no fue….

–AHORRESE LOS DIRCURSOS HOY A LAS 9 EN MI DESPACHO Y AHORA LOS DOS FUERA DE LA CLASE.

Hermione salio como alma que se la lleva el diablo de la clase, seguida de un apurado Draco.

**OoOoO**

Eran las 9 en punto cuando dos chicos entraron al despacho del profesor de pociones, este los miró por unos momentos y luego les indicó que limpiaran todos los calderos que los chicos de primero habían usado ese día y también los de los alumnos de segundo y tercero, ambos miraron a su alrededor y comprobaron que por lo menos eran mas de 50 calderos, el profesor estaba por cerrar la puerta pero antes se les dijo.

–Y sin magia –dicho eso cerró la puerta dejándolos solos.

Hermione se puso manos a la obra de inmediato, cuanto más rápido terminara menos tiempo con Malfoy. Draco en cambio sacó su varita y comenzó su trabajo. La castaña no se dio cuenta de que Malfoy no estaba limpiando al estilo muggle así que luego de un buen rato de fregar y fregar para sacar del fondo de un caldero un sustancia que estaba muy pegada maldijo en voz alta.

–Maldita poción ¿Por qué no se quita?

–Usa magia Granger –siseo Malfoy que muy cómodamente estaba recostado sobre una silla leyendo un libro, mientras que unos cepillos y trapos hacían el trabajo.

–¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Malfoy? se supone que es sin magia.

–El viejo ese nos tendría que haber quitado nuestras varitas para asegurarse, pero no lo hizo, así que… ya vez…

–Eres un tramposo –dijo ella indignada.

–No tú eres demasiado tonta, ¿crees que yo Draco Malfoy limpiaría con mis delicadas manos?

–Que tiene de malo limpiar de esa manera, no se te van a caer las manos Malfoy.

–Me da igual y ahora cállate que me desconcentras –le ordenó.

–No me des órdenes idiota.

–ja.. si no fuera por tu culpa no estaríamos metidos en esto sangre sucia –dijo enojado Malfoy sin siquiera apartar la vista de la lectura.

–Si claro mi culpa, como si tú fueras un santo –acotó Hermione sarcásticamente.

–Pues claro que lo soy Granger.

–Si, si… - Hermione sacó su varita y apuntó hacia los cepillos que había encantado Malfoy.

–¿Qué mierda haces sangre sucia? – Malfoy escuchó que algo caía al suelo y vio como los cepillos que él había encantado estaban quietos en el suelo- vuelve a ponerlos como estaban.

–Te dije que no me dieras órdenes, lo harás al estilo muggle te guste o no- cortó Hermione.

–Tú y cuantas más me van a obligar –desafió el rubio.

–Yo sola Malfoy, créeme que con un chasquido de mis dedos estas rogando en el suelo pidiendo que no te lastime.

–Eso me gustaría verlo –la desafió y se puso de pie levantando su varita hacia ella.

Hermione por su parte se puso alerta levantando ella también su varita apuntando a Malfoy. Se miraron por unos segundo ambos estaban esperando un solo movimiento para atacarse.

Así frente a frente y sin apartar su vista el uno del otro comenzó el duelo de miradas, ella estaba esperando la oportunidad de que Malfoy hiciera un solo movimiento para lanzarle un hechizo, mientras que Malfoy tenía muchas ganas de echarle una maldición, así que no se aguantó mucho más y abrió la boca para atacar.

–Rictusempra –dijo Malfoy y un rayo color rojo salio de su varita..

Pero Hermione ya estaba preparada y con un hechizo no verbal puso un escudo protector sobre ella que desvió el hechizo de Malfoy haciendo que impactara en una de las estanterías llenas de pociones, en ese momento ella atacó.

–Expelliarmus- gritó pero Draco lo esquivó y el ataque también termino en uno de los armarios con más pociones dentro.

Los dos estaban cegados por la broca y se mandaban hechizos mutuamente, pero se empezó a formar una especie de humo que les quitaba el aire, ya que todas las pociones se rompían contra el suelo que al mezclarse una con las otras cubrieron toda el aula de un humo violeta, ninguno de los dos veía nada, Hermione cayó al suelo de rodilla apretándose la garganta, se estaba quedando sin aire, mientras que Draco estaba en iguales condiciones. De pronto todo comenzó a girar a su alrededor muy rápido. La castaña estaba mareada demasiado y cayó desmayada, el rubio por su parte trataba de todas formas ponerse de pié, pero sintió el suelo moverse y las piernas le temblaron provocando que cayera nuevamente, al caer se golpeó la cabeza y allí se quedó inconsciente.

**OoOoO**

Un chico de 17 años aproximadamente entró en las mazmorras estaba haciendo su ronda de prefecto, pero todo estaba tranquilo por el momento, de pronto escuchó un estruendo en el aula de pociones y corrió hacia allí, cuando entró vio a dos chicos tirados en el suelo desmayados. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia despacho del director. Dijo la contraseña y subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a la gran puerta, golpeo y escuchó como le indicara que pasara.

–Profesor disculpe la molestia pero algo raro ocurrió en el aula de pociones hay una chica y un chico inconscientes –dijo el muchacho.

El director se levantó de pronto y salió seguido del chico.

Cuando los dos entraron en el aula el director los miro extrañado, pero indicó al chico que lo ayudara a llevar a esos alumnos a la enfermería.

Los rayos del sol iluminaron la enfermería donde había solo dos ocupantes en camas enfrentadas, en una de ella una chica de pelo castaño y en la otra un chico de ojos grises, de pronto Hermione comenzó a despertar ya que el sol le daba de lleno en la cara, bostezó y se incorporó un poco, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts, ahí recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior con Malfoy en las mazmorras. En la cama de enfrente de ella un Draco Malfoy despertaba igual de confundido que ella, se sentó en la cama y sacudió su cabeza, de pronto se acordó de todo, le dolía un poco la cabeza y sentía un enorme chichón en su nuca, se llevo una mano hacia donde le dolía y gimió un poco de dolor. De pronto su vista se encontró con una mirada color miel sobre él. Y allí la vio a ella, estaba por dar uno de sus insultos cuando la puerta de la enfermería se habría y por esta entraba la señora Pomfrey.

–Veo que ya despertaron –dijo mirando a los dos- se puede saber a que estaban jugando anoche, bueno no importa, pero por lo que veo ya están bien, dentro de unos momentos vendrá el director a hablar con ustedes –dijo eso y volvió a salir.

Hermione miró extrañada como la mujer desaparecía por la puerta, le pareció ver algo diferente en la enfermera pero luego se olvido de eso al escuchar la voz burlona de Malfoy.

–Me gustaría saber Granger como te las vas a arreglar para explicarle a Snape lo que paso anoche.

–Yo no tengo nada que explicar, y sabes muy bien como yo que los dos tenemos la culpa, así que no te hagas la victima –sentenció Hermione, linda manera de comenzar su día pensó para si.

–Ja, eso lo quiero ver, ¿realmente sos tan ingenua de creer que Snape va a aceptar tu palabra?

–Me da igual lo que crea ese asesino.

Draco sintió una oleada de odio recorrer su cuerpo, nadie en su presencia insultaba a Snape, así que estaba a punto de levantarse pero se detuvo cuando las puertas de la enfermería volvían a abrirse y por esta entraba el director.

Hermione grito de la impresión al ver quien estaba frente a ella, mientras que Draco estaba más blanco que un papel.

–Buenos días, veo que ya despertaron –dijo amablemente el director mirándolos.

–¿Pro…profesor…Dum…Dumbledore? –preguntó Hermione en un susurro.

–El mismo señorita –respondió mirando a la chica con una sonrisa.

–No puede ser –esta vez el que había hablado era Draco que estaba completamente confundido- jajajajaja –comenzó a reír como un loco.

–¿Se siente bien? –preguntó Dumbledore.

–Claro ahora lo entiendo, es un sueño, es decir yo me despierto aquí con ella y aparece usted, pero que tonto –comenzó Draco- es un sueño –volvió a repetir y se dio un pellizco pero este le dolió, así que se frotó el brazo, y cayó en la cuenta que no estaba soñando.

–¿Su amigo se encuentra bien? –Dumbledore miró a la castaña que estaba mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿señorita se encuentra bien?

–Si, no… la verdad no lo sé, ¿es usted verdad? Albus Dumbledore –necesitaba confirmar si la persona que estaba delante de ella era su querido director.

–Si soy Albus Dumbledore…. –pero no termino de decir la frase por que la chica castaña salió de su cama y se abalanzó a abrazarlo, esto tomó desprevenido al director- señorita por favor tranquilícese.

–No puedo creer que sea usted, no lo puedo creer, ¿pero como? Es decir ¿Cómo regreso?

–La verdad señorita que no entiendo de lo que me habla, por que no se sienta y así podremos hablar.

Hermione obedeció y se sentó en la cama, Draco por su parte se quedó en estado de Shock.

–Bueno por lo que veo ambos me conocen, pero lamentablemente yo no puedo decir lo mismo, ¿sus nombres?

De pronto Hermione cayó en la cuenta y relaciono lo que antes había notado en la enfermera, esta se veía mucho mas joven y este Dumbledore que estaba frente a ella también.

–Profesor ¿en que año estamos? –preguntó mientras cruzaba sus dedos esperando la respuesta.

–En 1981 señorita ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Hermione se quedó estática, y Draco que había escuchado la conversación luego de salir de su estado miró fijamente a la castaña que tenia exactamente la misma expresión en su rostro.

–¿Sabes lo que significa cierto? –le preguntó la castaña a Malfoy que la miraba extrañado.

El rubio asintió, el director por su parte los miraba intrigados.

–¿se puede saber que es lo que pasa señorita? –preguntó el director ya que ese gusanillo de curiosidad se había activado.

–Profesor retrocedimos en el tiempo –dijo casi en un susurro la castaña.

Dumbledore abrió de sobremanera sus ojos azules y los miró con mas detenimiento.

–¿Esta segura señorita?

–Si claro, por que sino usted nos reconocería, además que yo nací en 1984 y estoy en 1981 ósea que aun no nací.

–¿Por lo que veo ambos estudian aquí?

–Si –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Dumbledore miró al rubio que por primera vez después de ese ataque corto de locura habló por primera vez.

–¿Se puede saber como lograron retroceder en el tiempo?

–La verdad no tengo idea profesor, pero él –señalo a Draco- y yo estábamos cumpliendo un castigo que nos puso el profesor Slughorn y nos comenzamos a pelear y los estantes donde estaban las pociones empezaron a romperse, luego todo el ambiente se volvió de un humo violeta y comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas, luego no se que paso por que me desmayé- finalizó Hermione.

–Ya veo –dijo el director- ¿Usted señor no recuerda algo mas?

–No, me paso lo mismo que a ella –dijo Draco, aun estaba analizando en la situación en la que se encontraba.

–¿Nos va a devolver a nuestro tiempo cierto profesor?- preguntó Hermione.

–Si, pero me temo que eso me va a llevar un poco de tiempo.

–¿Cuánto? –preguntó la castaña.

–Si le dijera eso señorita le mentiría, no se cuanto me puede llevar devolverlos a su tiempo.

–Pero es de vital importancia que vuelva pronto –dijo la castaña- Harry y Ron se van a preocupar además que ellos me necesitan.

–Le prometo señorita que haré todo lo posible para que sea cuanto antes, y ahora me gustaría saber sus nombres.

–Hermione Granger

–Un placer señorita Granger –luego se giró hacia el rubio que lo miraba confundido- ¿Y usted?

–Draco Malfoy.

–¿Malfoy? –el director abrió los ojos como platos- eres el hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

–Si –afirmó.

–Profesor ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros mientras estemos aquí?

–Creo señorita Granger que vivirán en el castillo como dos alumnos más ¿a que casa pertenecen?

–Yo soy de Gryffindor

–Slytherin –dijo Draco cortante.

–Eso me lo imagine señor Malfoy, bueno pero creo que por motivos de su seguridad ambos estén juntos en la misma casa- explicó- y creo que la casa de Gryffindor va a ser muy segura para ambos.

–Yo no pienso ni loco pisar Gryffindor –sentenció Draco

–Entienda señor Malfoy que las circunstancias me llevan a decir que tendrá que ser así, la casa de Slytherin no es muy segura en estos momentos, seguramente sabrán que estamos en medio de una guerra y creo que será lo mejor.

–Voldemort –susurró Hermione para si, pero el director la escuchó.

–Efectivamente y me temo que hay alguno infiltrados en Slytherin y no creo que sea seguro que dos chicos del futuro vayan a esa casa –dictaminó

–Si.. si como sea- se apresuró a decir Draco- pero por que Gryffindor también esta Ravenclaw, prefiero ir allí.

–O Hufflepuff –dijo el director y Draco mostró una mueca- pero sigo insistiendo en que los dos vayan a Gryffindor.

–Como usted diga –Dumbledore sonrió satisfecho, mientras que Draco sabia que no iba a poder convencer al viejo ese si algo se le metía en la cabeza.

–Pero me temo señor Malfoy que usted no puede usar ese apellido, ya que en estos momentos su padre se encuentra cursando su 7ª año.

Draco abrió la boca anonadado, mientras que Hermione no salía de su asombro.

–Qué le parece Draco Malcom?

–Me da igual –dijo este.

–Con usted no habrá problema señorita Granger, ya que no hay nadie en este colegio con ese apellido.

–Lo que pasa es que soy hija de muggles.

–Ya veo, bueno ahora les mandaré unas túnicas nuevas y sus respectivos libros, les pido que sean cuidadosos y precavidos, yo hablaré con los profesores, les diré que ustedes vienen de una academia por un intercambio por un tiempo- dijo eso y se encamino hacia la puerta de la enfermería.

Draco y Hermione se miraron unos momentos.

–Malfoy sinceramente no puedo creer lo que paso –dijo la castaña- esto es demasiado surrealista.

–Yo creo que mas bien es bizarro –acotó el rubio- yo en Gryffindor si mi padre se enterara me mataría.

–Pues se va a enterar ¿no? Pues te va a ver, aunque no sepa que seas su hijo.

–Ni me lo recuerdes Granger, aun sigo pensando que esto es una muy desagradable pesadilla.

–Ni que lo digas opino igual.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que apareció la enfermera con las túnicas y libros. Ambos se fueron a cambiar, al cabo de 15 minutos ya estaban listos, Draco se miró al espejo resignado antes de salir, se miraba al espejo y odiaba ver en su túnica ese maldito escudo de Gryffindor, hizo una nota mental, cuando salieran de esta si Granger comentaba algo la mataría con sus propias manos.

En silencio los dos caminaron hacia el gran salón, supuestamente el director ya habría dado el anuncio de los nuevos alumnos de intercambio.

Así que sin más abrieron la puerta y entraron, los dos se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor. Todos los ocupantes de la mesa les sonrieron al verlos y le hicieron un lugar justo en medio, Hermione devolvió la sonrisa, mientras que Draco hizo su característica mueca. El rubio de pronto cayó en la cuenta que ellos no solo habían viajado en el tiempo, así que se acercó a Hermione y le dijo:

–Granger mira –dijo señalando a un chicos de gafas- Potter también viajo en el tiempo.

Hermione miró en dirección a donde Malfoy le indicaba y efectivamente Harry estaba ahí, se frotó los ojos y volvió a mirar, si Harry estaba ahí y la estaba mirando, de pronto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba frente a ellos.

–James Potter –dijo mientras le tendía la mano.

Hermione parpadeo un par de veces antes de tomar la mano, ese era el padre de Harry, ahora entendía muy bien cuando todos decían que era el vivo retrato de su padre, ella por supuesto lo estaba comprobando al igual que Malfoy que le dio la mano con un poco de desconfianza.

–He James no acapares toda la atención –dijo de pronto un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules que se puso al lado de James- Sirius Black –se presentó- y este es Remus Lupin y este es Peter Petigreew.

Hermione miraba a todos anonadada, pero de pronto sintió un codazo de parte de Malfoy que la trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

–Hermione Granger –dijo dándole la mano todos- y el es Draco Malcom –Draco hizo un movimiento de cabeza que todos correspondieron.

–¿Así que vienen de intercambio? –preguntó James.

–Si –afirmó Hermione.

–¿Y por cuanto tiempo se quedan?- esta vez fue Sirius quien hablo.

–No lo sabemos exactamente – respondió Hermione.

–¿Y tienes novio? –volvió a preguntar Sirius.

Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron, Draco por lo pronto se rió ante ese comentario.

–No, no tengo.

–Mejor, por que pensé que él era tu novio.

–¿Qué? –dijo Draco hablando por primera vez- ella y yo ni en mis mejores pesadillas.

–Ya cállate –espetó Hermione.

–Vos no me vas a dar ordenes Granger –siseo Draco.

–Pues entonces mantén esa maldita boca de hurón cerrada.

–Y si no quiero ¿Qué? Me acusaras con tus amiguitos, por que yo no veo al cara rajada ni al pobretón por aquí.

–No metas a Harry y a Ron en esto.

Los merodeadores los miraban divertidos como discutían.

–Oigan ¿hace mucho que se conocen? –preguntó Remus.

Los dos se percataron que todos los estaban mirando y se callaron inmediatamente.

–Hace 7 años que nos conocemos –dijo Hermione.

–¿Oh y por que se llevan tan mal?- esta vez fue Peter quien hablo por primera vez.

Cuando Hermione estaba por contestar vio que un grupo de chicas se sentaban en la mesa y James hablo interrumpiéndola.

–Oye Evans por que no vienes aquí con nosotros, tenemos compañeros nuevos –dijo mientras señalaba a Draco y Hermione.

Lily Evans los miro un momento y luego se acercó.

–Es la mamá de Harry –le dijo casi al oído a Malfoy.

–Mmm estaba buena la madre de Potter –dijo, pero se ganó un codazo por parte de Hermione.

–Hola soy Lily Evans.

–Hermione Granger.

–Draco Malcom.

–Es un placer, oigan no crean nada de lo que dices estos –y señalo a los merodeadores.

–Oye Evans no vengas a tirar tierra sobre nosotros- le dijo James- o es ¿Qué acaso no puedes vivir sin mi y por eso tratas de estar siempre cerca mío?

–Púdrete Potter no te soporto –le dijo y luego volvió a su lugar bien alejado de los merodeadores.

–Bueno chicos –comenzó Sirius- les cuento que como son nuevos aquí hay una sola regla y esa es no relacionarse con los Slytherin- dijo mientras señalaba a la mesa de las serpientes, Draco sintió una punzada en el pecho- ven ese que esta ahí, ese es Lucius Malfoy, es un idiota con el cerebro del tamaño de un bezoar, pero es mejor no meterse con él –Draco apretó su puño debajo de la mesa no le gusto para nada que Sirius dijera eso de su padre- y esa que esta a su lado es mi prima Bellatrix Black, la otra la rubia es Narcissa mi otra prima, ella es la única que vale la pena – Draco esbozó una sonrisa al ver a su madre- y el que esta allá es mi hermano Régulus, y allí ese que esta concentrado en su plato con pelo grasiento es nuestro querido Qujicus –dijo Sirius- ya saben pueden hacerle todas las bromas que quieran a ellos, menos a Narcissa.

Hermione miraba la expresión de Draco a su lado, podía ver claramente que cuando vio a su madre apareció en su rostro la primera sonrisa sincera que vio en su rostro.

El almuerzo continuó dentro de todo tranquilo, tanto Draco como Hermione se limitaron a escuchar las historias de los merodeadores, pero sin decir palabra, se veía a simple vista que los se lo pasaban en grande.

**OoOoO**

Harry y Ron estaban en el despacho de Snape, desde la noche anterior Hermione no aparecía, no volvió luego de su castigo con Malfoy, así que Harry esa mañana tomo el mapa del merodeador y comprobó que su amiga no estaba en ninguna parte del castillo al igual que Malfoy, eso le dio una muy mala espina, así que despertó a Ron y los dos fueron al despacho del director. Suponían que Snape era el único que les podía dar una respuesta satisfactoria.

Y allí estaban los tres, Snape miró mas que sorprendidos al ver a Potter y Weasley tan temprano, pero los hizo sentarse.

–¿Qué hacen tan temprano ustedes por aquí? –le preguntó.

–Profesor –dijo Harry con toda la calma posible que tenia, no podía perder los estribos su amiga era mucho mas importante- tenemos un problema.

–¿Cuándo no tienes problemas Potter? –siseo Snape.

–Eso no va al caso, anoche Hermione tuvo que cumplir un castigo con Malfoy, se fue a las 9 pero nunca regresó a la sala común, y hoy por la mañana Ginny Weasley me confirmo que no estaba en su cuarto, lo mas enigmático de todo esto es que aparentemente Malfoy no aparece, dígame profesor ¿tiene alguna idea donde pueden estar?

Snape lo miró sorprendido, ningún alumno de Slytherin vino a decirle que su ahijado no aparecía por ningún lado.

–No se que intenta insinuar Potter.

–Pues no es obvio, Malfoy es un maldito mortífago y Hermione es la persona que mas odia, ahora dígame ¿Dónde se llevó Malfoy a Hermione?

–No le permito ese tono Potter, antes que nada respeto –dijo enojado Snape.

–Me importa un bledo lo que me diga, pero lo único que quiero es encontrar al Hermione sana y salva.

–Aguarden aquí iré a Slytherin para confirmar que Draco no llegó anoche –dijo eso y salió del despacho dejando a los dos Gryffindor.

Harry y Ron se quedaron en silencio, el pelirrojo no dijo nada estaba mas que preocupado, si algo le pasaba a Hermione el se moría. Mientras que Harry recorrió el despacho del profesor, y fijó u vista en un cuadro en donde Albus Dumbledore estaba dormido, sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver a su querido director así, de pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver entrar a Snape seguido del Slughorn.

–¿Profesor dice usted que anoche los dejo solos en el aula?

–Si señor director –respondió- pero luego me fui a corregir unos trabajos y se hizo muy tarde, así que pensé que los chicos ya habían terminado con su castigo y se fueron a sus salas comunes, lo que me parece extraño es que no aparezcan.

–¿En que cabeza cabe dejar a esos dos solos profesor? –dijo Snape enojado- Potter buscaron en el aula de Pociones?

–No –dijo Harry.

–Será mejor que vallamos a ver si aun están allí –aconsejó Snape.

Los cuatro caminaron hacia las mazmorras, Snape era el que estaba al frente, los demás lo seguían, cuando llegaron al aula el profesor abrió la puerta y se paró en seco, los otros al entrar tuvieron la misma reacción que él, al aula estaba completamente destruida no había quedado ni una sola poción, el piso tenia un color morado y el olor que había era nauseabundo, parecía que una guerra se libro allí.

–¿Pero que pasó aquí? –preguntó por primera vez Ron.

–Aparentemente el señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger tuvieron una pelea –dijo Snape- ¿pero en donde se habrán metido?

–Ya le dije que no están por ningún lado- le recordó Harry.

Snape entró y pasó sus manos sobre el suelo, tomo un poco de ese liquido extraño y lo llevó a su nariz.

–¿Qué fue lo que paso Snape? –pregunto el profesor de pociones.

–La verdad que no sabría decir, pero no creo que haya sido algo bueno –respondió el director- será mejor que regresemos a mi despacho – pero antes saco un frasco de su túnica y tomo una muestra de la sustancia violeta del piso.

Los cuatro regresaron al despacho de Snape, Harry y Ron estaban preocupados, al entrar el cuadro donde estaba el profesor Dumbledore estaba despierto y los miraba a los cuatro sorprendido.

–Buenos días –los saludo, pero ninguno le respondió- veo que hay algún problema ¿no es así Severus?

Harry miró a Dumbledore y se sorprendió el tono cordial con que este le dedicaba a su asesino.

–Dos alumnos desaparecieron Dumbledore –dijo Snape.

–¿Quiénes?

–Granger y Malfoy, aparentemente una batalla campal se libero entre esos dos y arruinaron el aula de pociones –explicó el nuevo director.

–Ya veo –Dumbledore miró a Harry y a Ron - ¿Cómo están?

–Preocupados por Hermione –se apresuró a decir Ron.

–Tomé una muestra del liquido que había en la habitación –dijo Severus mostrándole el frasco con sustancia violeta.

Dumbledore miró el contenido y sonrió.

–Yo no me preocuparía –acotó y los cuatro lo miraron extrañados.

Pero que dice Dumbledore no sabemos que fue de ellos – soltó Snape anonadado.

–Ellos están bien.

–¿Cómo puede asegurar eso profesor? –preguntó Harry.

–Simple Harry, apareció en mi mente un nuevo recuerdo que no tenia, en donde la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy aparecieron juntos- explicó.

–No entiendo –dijo Harry- nos podría explicar.

–Por supuesto – les dedico una sonrisa a los cuatro- el 2 de septiembre de 1981 dos alumnos aparecieron en Hogwarts y se presentaron frente a mi Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, los dos estaban muy confundidos, ahora entiendo el motivo del verme allí –los cuatro miraban a Dumbledore extrañados- veo que aun no lo entienden –dijo sonriendo- no se preocupen no les paso nada malo, ellos accidentalmente retrocedieron en el tiempo, actualmente los dos están en el año 1981.

–¿QUE? – gritaron los cuatro.

–No se alteren ese recuerdo me acaba de llegar, Severus tu no los recuerdas por que ellos aun no te conocieron ya que tu cursabas tu ultimo año en ese momento, pero yo mismo dije que eran estudiantes de intercambio y que los dos estarían allí por un tiempo.

–Esto es una locura – acotó Snape- ¿y como los regresaremos?

–De eso creo que en estos momentos me estoy encargando yo, pero no se preocupen, están bien.

–¿No es peligroso que los dos estén en el pasado? –pregunto Harry

–Por supuesto que si, pero ellos por lo pronto están bien, ahora que lo veo les dije que no se separen y que estén juntos todo el tiempo, por eso los mandé a los dos a la casa de Gryffindor.

–¿Draco en Gryffindor? –pregunto Snape.

–Si aunque estaba un poco molesto, pero logré convencerlo.

–No lo puedo creer –dijo Ron- hay alguna manera profesor de que nosotros vallamos a buscarlos?

–No lo creo señor Weasley, por el momento yo me estoy encargando de eso en ese tiempo.

De pronto todo se quedo en silencio. Que fue roto por Snape.

–Potter, Weasley regresen a su sala común y de esto ninguna palabra a nadie.

–Yo no me pienso mover de aquí –dijo Harry.

–Ni yo –aportó Ron.

–Harry, señor Weasley –les dijo Dumbledore- creo que será mejor que vallan a su sala común, nosotros nos encargaremos.

–Pero profesor no…

–Harry creo que tienes algo mas importante que hacer –lo cortó- y eso es tu prioridad en estos momentos.

–Si profesor –dijo eso y salio del despacho seguido de Ron.

Slughorn estaba extrañado pero decidió que era mejor irse y dejar a esos dos solos así que se despidió y salio.

–¿te noto tenso Severus?

–¿Cómo no estarlo? En mi primer día de director ya dos alumnos desaparecieron y no solo eso viajaron en el tiempo, ¿en que momento de lucidez se le ocurrió nombrarme director?

–Tranquilo Severus todo saldrá bien.

–Si usted lo dice –dijo de mala gana Snape.

**OoOo****O**

–Aun no lo creo Harry, imagínate Hermione y Malfoy en el pasado, es una locura.

–Lo se Ron, no puedo dejar de pensar en Hermione y lo que debe de estar sintiendo.

–Te has puesto a pensar que en ese año tus padres estaban en Hogwarts –le dijo Ron.

Harry cayó en la cuenta que su amigo tenia razón y se paró a mirarlo.

–¿Qué te pasa Harry? ¿Por qué esa cara?

–Ron, mis padres, Hermione esta con mis padres.

–Crees que pueda decir algo que cambie nuestro futuro.

–No ella es muy cuidadosa, pero no puedo dejar de sentir envidia de Hermione, ya que ella tuvo la oportunidad de verlos.

–Tranquilo amigo, seguramente cuando ella regrese nos contará de tus padres.

–Ron, yo aun no nací, la profecía no fue echa, pero Voldemort si esta, en su mejor época, y para ese tiempo el ya creo sus Horrocruxes – Ron lo miraba de manera extraña- no me mires así Hermione sabe todo, tal vez haga algo para modificar el futuro y vencer a Voldemort allí.

–Harry creo que estas mal de la cabeza, conociendo lo estricta que es Hermione no hará nada.

–No pierdo la esperanza Ron, ojalá pudiera hacer algo, tal vez sea la oportunidad de que mis padres no mueran y yo pueda crecer con una familia normal –Harry término su discurso y el pelirrojo pudo ver un brillo en los ojos de su amigo, pero no quiso responderle ya que no quería romper la ilusión de Harry.

**OoOoO**

Luego del almuerzo Draco y Hermione se encaminaron supuestamente guiados por los merodeadores a la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando llegaron el retrato de la Señora Gorda les pidió la contraseña, James murmuró un "ranas de chocolate" y el retrato se abrió.

Todos entraron y les presentaron a sus nuevos compañeros a los que estaban en la sala.

–¿Así que esta es la sala común de los Gryffindor?- le dijo por lo bajo a Hermione.

–Si y trata de ser disimulado, se supone que no conocemos el castillo.

Draco bufó molesto, no le gustaba para nada estar allí rodeado de leones ¿Quién lo diría? Draco Malfoy el rey de Slytherin viviendo una temporada en Gryffindor. Jamás pensó vivir una situación así, y menos en otra época. De pronto se puso a examinar el lugar, no estaba mal, tenia clase pero no era como Slytherin, había demasiado Rojo y Dorado por todas partes y eso le provocó un escalofrió, decididamente prefería el verde y plateado. De pronto sintió un codazo de parte de la castaña que lo saco de sus pensamientos.

–No me toques Granger.

–Te están hablando –le dijo por lo bajo ignorando el comentario del rubio.

Draco levanto la vista y un risueño Sirius Black le estaba mirando esperando una respuesta.

–¿Qué me decías?

–¿Dónde vives en la luna? Escucha te gusta el Quiddich?

–Si me encanta yo juego e buscador – dijo el rubio.

–Igual que James, pero por que no nos sentamos –sugirió Sirius mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Hermione.

Todos se sentaron, Draco y Hermione se sentaron juntos en un sillón, solo escuchaban a los merodeadores, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Lily acompañada de unas chicas, por supuesto James la llamo, pero Lily lo ignoró en cambio las chicas que la acompañaban rieron tontamente y fueron junto a ellos, mientras que la pelirroja subía a su habitación.

–Pero bueno ya les contamos casi todos de nosotros ¿Qué hay de ustedes? –preguntó James.

–No hay mucho que contar –se apresuró Hermione- yo soy hija de muggles, a los 11 me enteré que era bruja y luego entré al colegio no hay mucho mas.

Los chicos miraron a Draco, este no tenia ni idea de que decir.

–Bueno yo provengo de una familia de magos, que llevan en el mundo mágico por mas de 300 años –Hermione mientras escuchaba a Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco.

–Mi familia también – dijo Sirius- hablas como ellos, pero tu apellido no me suena Malcom.

–Es que es extranjero –se apresuró a decir Hermione- de América.

Todos sonrieron complacidos.

–¿Qué les parece si los llevamos a recorrer el castillo? – ofreció cordialmente Remus Lupin.

–No hace falta que se tomen tantas molestias, pero yo particularmente prefiero ir a dormir un rato por que el viaje fue muy cansador –dijo Hermione.

–¿Y tu Malcom que me dices? – dijo Lupin sonriendo mientras lo miraba.

–Yo también voy a descansar un poco – Draco odiaba dar explicaciones y ser amable con todo ese grupo de Gryffindor pero no quería complicar mas las cosas de lo que estaban.

Bueno entonces ven que te mostramos la habitación – se apresuró a decir Sirius.

–¿Dormiremos todos juntos? – preguntó Draco

–Si compartirás la habitación con nosotros – dijo James.

–Valla mierda – susurró Draco para si mismo pero Hermione lo escuchó y le dio un codazo.

Los merodeadores ya se habían puesto de pie, Draco maldiciendo por su suerte se levantó y los siguió, mientras que Hermione caminaba hacia el dormitorio de las chicas…

Cuando Draco entró en el cuarto estaba mas que molesto, él en Slytherin tenia su propio cuarto, jamás compartió la habitación con nadie. Y ahora no solo estaba con Gryffindor con sujetos que lo trataban como si lo conocieran de toda la vida sino que además debería compartir el cuarto con ellos.

–Bien Draco esa de allí es tu cama – le dijo James mientras el se acostaba en la suya.

El rubio caminó hacia su cama y se dejo caer, cerró los ojos y rogó a Merlín y a Morgana por que todo eso que le estaba pasando sea un muy mal sueño…

–Oye Draco, ¿tú conoces bien a Hermione, verdad? – le preguntó Sirius.

Draco abrió los ojos y suspiró cansado, solo quería estar solo y no pensar, pero allí estaba el tonto de Black hablándole y no solo eso, sino que quería que le contara cosas de Granger. Pero luego lo medito un momento y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro… se sentó en su cama sin dejar de sonreír

–Si Black la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

–No se cuéntame todo lo que sabes de ella.

–¿Estas informándote de tu próxima conquista Canuto? – le preguntó James.

–No te metas Cornamenta, esto es entre mi nuevo amigo Draco y yo… así que suelta todo lo que sepas de Hermione Granger.

–Digamos que Granger es una chica bastante extraña – dijo Draco y tratando contener la risa – Siempre fue la mejor alumna del colegio, las mejores notas, su mayor tiempo se la pasa en la biblioteca, es una sabelotodo, en la otra escuela tenia dos amigos Harry Po…- pero se frenó en el acto estuvo a punto de meter la pata y bien hondo- y Ron – le costó horrores pronunciar el nombre de sus dos odiados enemigos- los dos se la pasan con ella día y noche, y la verdad desde mi punto de vista ella es la novia de ambos, ustedes me entienden, es de las chicas que les gusta la diversión de mas de dos personas – todos se quedaron mirando a Draco sorprendidos- además los rumores dicen que hacen fiestas privadas los tres y no solo eso, dicen que muchas veces se las pasan borrachos y todo ese tipo de cosas, pero no me miren así, lo único que te puedo decir es que si quieres algo con ella Black, basta con que te metas en su cama una de estas noches y ya la tienes comiendo de tu mano – dijo riendo Draco.

–Me sorprendes que digas esas cosas, la verdad pensé que ella era una chica mucho mas recatada, o por lo menos es la imagen que tuve el verla – dijo James.

–La apariencias engañan Potter – siseó Draco.

Ok Draco se iba a divertir de lo lindo, haría sufrir a Granger, que mejor que humillarla de esa manera delante de tanto Gryffindor, después de todo el seguiría siendo Draco Malfoy, y sino podía humillar él personalmente haría que las personas que lo rodeaban lo hagan por el.


End file.
